This invention relates to novel 2-acyl-4-oxohexahydro-4H-pyrazino[2,1-a]isoquinoline derivatives.
A similar compound, 2-benzoyl-4-oxo-1,2,3,6,7,11b-hexahydro-4H-pyrazino[2,1-a]isoquinoline, has been described as an intermediate in German Offenlegungsschrift 1,470,062.